Satan
The being known as Satan was once Lucifer, the greatest of Celestials, but when he attempted to rise up against the Source and destroy Creation, he and his allies were defeated and cast out of Heaven. However, his consciousness refused to die and it constructed for itself a new body made from pure evil. The Celestials who fell with him followed his lead, and together they became the first Devils. Unable to reach the Highplane in his new material form, Satan instead conquered the Midplane and Underplane with the intention of destroying Creation from its base. However, other Celestials descended to the material planes becoming the first Gods and went to war with the Devils in what became called the War At The Dawn. While the Gods and the Devils proved to be an even match, Satan himself was unmatched and butchered entire Clans of Gods. His reign of terror was finally ended by the Dragon God, Bahamut, who lead his Clan into Hell itself and sacrificed himself to imprison Satan in the icy river Cocytus. He remained frozen there until he was freed by Lilith. Much to her surprise Satan revealed that he could have broken out at any time, but didn’t because he saw no point in it. His most distinguishing feature is his maniacal laughter and psychotic grin. He is brutal, arrogant, sadistic and insane. He battles like a berserker, and like John and Cain in their Oversaran forms is capable of ignoring injuries and overpowering his enemies with brute strength and force. Unlike the life that rose in the Midplane which was made from dust, Satan created his body, and by extension those of all other devils and demons, from Hellfire. He has full control over every aspect of his physical make-up, able to stretch, shape-shift, combust, and otherwise manipulate his malleable body; useful as both an attack and defense. He can also fully regenerate from the smallest of fragments, even vapor. The pattern he used to craft his body would be used by later Celestials who emerged into Creation as Gods (though they used dust instead of fire), and their well known powers actually have their origin with the Devil King. He possesses unrivaled speed, strength, and durability, can control the size and shape of his body however he wants, and has virtually unlimited psychic powers. However, his true strength comes from his control of Hellfire, arguably the greatest concentration of power in all of Creation. His Aura is the most potent of any being in the Universe, being of near limitless power. This combined with his indestructible body make him the most dangerous enemy the Magnificent 7 have ever faced. After he swallows the Bloodstone, he regains all his power at his previous Celestial levels though he is still had a physical body and could be killed. Time and space become a mere play thing for him. Though extremely intelligent and cunning, he is easily irritated and impatient. Satan regards himself as a superior being, and tends to be boastful and arrogant to everything he regards as beneath him. Upon his release he is initially only interested in finding and fighting strong opponents, but later decides to set about with his original plan of destroying Creation and remaking it in his image. Satan’s body is of medium height and build, being completely red. He has digitigrade legs with clawed feet and hands, and a long, powerful tail. He has long black hair reaching down to his waist and black fur covering his hips and upper thighs. His mouth is full of sharp fangs and he has a forked tongue. 'Techniques' 'Hellfire' As the first Devil, Satan is one of, if not the most powerful material being in existence. When he created his body, his Fury blended with Hellfire turning him into the ultimate fire elemental. Hellfire is arguably the greatest concentration of power in all of Creation. It is the same power used used by the sarans and grants the same abilities, though Satan can use them to a far greater degree. His control of Hellfire grants Satan the ability to generate and control unspeakably powerful flames for offense and defense. Like Burning Flames, the intensity of his Hellfire is directly connected to his emotional state and get more powerful the angrier he is. More benign forms of flame serve only to restore him, but he is vulnerable to Burning Flames of sufficient intensity. Backed by his Fury, Satan’s Hellfire powers make him nigh omnipotent and indestructible. Flare: Satan’s standard attack. A giant fireball which explodes on impact for a lot of damage. Telekinesis: Using his mind Satan can move and affect large objects however he wants. Telepathy: Satan is able to seize control of the minds of weaker creatures and take control of them. Hellspawn: '''A technique which can be used to create matter from thin air. Using this technique Satan can even create new life. '''Devastator: A plowing beam of crimson energy shot from the eyes. Teleportation: A technique that allows Satan to move instantly from one place to another. His teleportation is outwardly similar to the Burning Warp used by sarans, but has a much farther range and can even cross the planar boundary. Meteor: A powerful attack in which the user creates a volley of huge fireballs and throws them at a target. Holocaust: Satan fires countless arcs of Hellfire from his palm that disperses to seek out and kill all targets in a general area. When backed by the Bloodstone, this technique was powerful enough to tear the SENTINEL planet Rya apart. Inferno: With a swift upwards motion of the hand, Satan can create a massive atomic explosion that has the potential to cause an almost endless crater in the desired area. 'Ultimate Attack' Doomsday: Satan’s most potent attack. It is an unstoppable beam of Hellfire which levels anything it touches and is strong enough to destroy a planet. It is far stronger than any other attack. 'Bloodstone' After swallowing the Bloodstone, Satan achieves near Celestial levels of power. Since the power was originally his, he is able to dominate Shiva’s personality and control the power without worry of her influence. When combined with the Bloodstone, all of Satan’s normal powers become so strong he is able to casually warp reality and shatter dimensions. 'Trivia' - As the first Devil, Satan is made from pure hellfire. Later Devils are less pure than he is, and are thus unable to use it as he can and often have to master other forms of power. Demons, as the spawn of the devils, are even less pure. Despite this, all children of Satan have bodies that behave in the same way, and they will turn to ash upon their deaths rather than leave corpses. - It was believed by the Celestial Adam and some of the early Gods that Satan's existence is no accident. Adam believes that the Source deliberately created the Devil King to serve as a contingency plan if Creation did not work out. He believes that Satan's purpose was its destruction. This is revealed when he discusses the Destroyer with the Magnificent 7, John states that he didn't think Abaddon was all that strong. Adam corrects him saying Abaddon was not who he was talking about. - Satan has a number of other titles by which he is known. He is also called the Beast, the Great Red Dragon, the Adversary, King of Hell, etc. While the Archdevil Abaddon is known by the title of Destroyer, it is said that he is a pale imitation of the original Destroyer, meaning Satan. - Satan is so powerful that the Magnificent 7 referred to him as a "Broken Character." According to the Celestial Adam, the god Lord Zeal was the strongest of the Gods and on a scale of 1-10 he would be a 10. On that same scale regular Angels would have been a 1, Archangels a 4, Michael would be 6, but Satan would be a 15. - The only being to stand toe to toe with Satan and fight him on anything approaching equal terms was Zeal, the God of Zion. Bahamut admitted he had a fraction of Satan's might, and when John, Cain and Thuro fought him with everything they had, John admitted that Satan's power didn't seem to have any limit. - Despite having access to omnipotence and omniscience while in possession of the Bloodstone, Satan was unable to prevent himself from losing it. Adam surmised that he was so blinded by rage that he never believed he could lose and therefore ignored any foreknowledge that he would, which the Magnificent 7 managed to take advantage of. - Satan is left handed. - Due to his rampage at the end of the War at the Dawn, Satan is an object of great fear to the surviving God Clans. Even among the Clans which don't have a surviving member from that time, he comes down to later generations of Gods as a monster who mercilessly butchered countless Gods before he was finally defeated. He is remembered as "the Beast" by the Angels who regard speaking his name as taboo. When he re-emerged in the modern age, his presence was immediately sensed by the various God Clans throughout the Universe, with nearly all retreating to their realms and locking the door behind them. - While charged by the Bloodstone, Satan's cut a swath of destruction that took him outside the boundaries of Creation out into the Void. In a display of his might, he "shattered" part of the Void killing a number of Outer Beasts. - It is hinted in a conversation between Adam and Hela that Satan is not the only incarnation of Lucifer, or even the most powerful one. Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Devils Category:Fighters